comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ted Garcia (Earth-1938)
Origin Ted was born to Mexican immigrants in Gotham City, New Jersey. Ted had a rough start at life. His family was very poor and his mother ran off a few years after his younger sister was born. Ted's father taught him to stand for himself. Ted frequently got into fights with bullies who teased him and his younger sister, Maria. Sadly, Ted's father passed away due to cancer when Ted was just 16. Ted had to drop out of high school to help support his little sister. While working at the docks one night, Ted heard someone being mugged. Ted stepped in and saved the man from the mugging. The man turned out to be the famous boxer, Bill "Socker" Smith. Smith was extremely grateful and was very impressed by the young man's skill. Smith offered to coach Ted. Ted took the offer and it changed his life. Ted quickly rose through the ranks of the boxing scene. While Smith was a great mentor, he didn't how much experience in being a manager. So, Ted hired the duo, Irwin Skinner and Tim Flint, to be his managers. However, Skinner and Flint were a lot shadier than they let on. Smith had discovered that Skinner and Flint had been fixing fights for Ted, without Ted's knowledge. Smith went to tell Ted but, Skinner and Flint got to Smith first. In the ensuing fight, Smith was accidentally killed. Skinner and Flint didn't know if Smith had told Ted about the fight fixing before they killed him. They were paranoid that, if Ted knew what they had been up to, they would be the main suspects in the murder even if they got rid of the body. They put a hit on the young boxer to silence him just in case. Ted returned to his apartment to find a hitman waiting for him. Ted managed to defeat the hitman but, the noise attracted the police. Ted was always a bit jumpy around cops due to some bad childhood incidents and he was hopped on adrenaline. On instinct, Ted fled the scene. Ted was wondering around the city when he saws a new report. He learned his mentor had been killed and that he was a suspect in the murder. Ted was despondent. The life he had worked so hard build was falling apart before his eyes. However, his luck was about to change. The next news story was about a "Mystery Man", known as Green Lantern. Ted got an idea. He created own costume. After doing some digging, Ted realized Flint and Skinner were the culprits. Ted caught the criminals and brought them to the police, clearing his own name. When the police asked what his name was, Ted recalled an old nickname his father gave him: Wildcat. Wildcat had caught his first criminals and he wasn't done. Adventures with the JSA Ted began working as Wildcat. He also decided to learn more fighting styles to improve his skills as a crime-fighter. Ted continued with his boxing career, which was going very well. He had a match in New York City the day of Vandal Savage's attempt to claim the Spear of Destiny. Ted joined in the fight to the world safe. After the fight, he and other heroes formed the Justice Society of America. When the Worlds War began, Ted was often upset that wasn't able to fight on the front lines because of his lack powers. Still, he didn't let up on criminals would try to capitalize on the chaos of the war. He stayed busy in other ways too. He was the main combat teacher for those in the "All-Star Squadron". Ted did get to fight on the front lines during the final fight of the war. It was a brutal fight with several members of the JSA and the World Army losing their lives. The heroes forced the alien warlord off the planet in the end. Ted was, of course, upset by the loss of friends but, he knew better anyone that world keeps turning despite your own losses. This attitude was probably why he retired so much later than most of his fellow teammates. Even after the JSA disbanded, Ted's life went on. There some very big changes coming. First, was his retirement from boxing. Ted was already reaching the end of his boxing career and decided to bow out gracefully. The second, was the birth of his son, Jake, with his long-time girlfriend, Irina Martinez. With these two factors, Ted retired from crime-fighting for a while. 9 Lives Things were going well for Ted. He and Irina were happily raising their young son. His sister had recently gotten married to a fellow boxer, Juan "Mauler" Montez and a child of their own. They named their daughter Yolanda. Ted was asked to be her godfather and he accepted. However, things were about to take a turn for the worse. The evil wizard known as Wotan had used magic to discover the identities of several former JSA members. He gathered villains to attack the JSA and their loved ones. The villain, the Yellow Wasp, was sent after Ted. Ted fought bravely but, as other JSA members arrived to help, Yellow Wasp took Jake and fled. Ted and the rest of the remaining JSA confronted Wotan and allies. Ted fought Yellow Wasp but, as the villain tried to flee with Jake, his jet-pack broke. Jake fell into the lake with the villain. The current carried the young boy off before Ted could save him. Enraged by the loss of his son, Ted beat Wotan within each of his life. Wotan managed to escape but, not before he put a magical curse on Ted. The curse entailed that Ted would die painfully, get resurrected and die again, a total of nine times. The curse began to take effect. Giovanni Zatara, an ally of the Justice Society, couldn't remove the cures effects, but he could reverse them. Ted now had nine more chances at life. However, his first one wasn't going well. Irina left him after the death of their son. Ted decided to open up his gym to street kids, an attempt to steer them in the direction. He trained many future important figures in the later "cape" scene including Dinah Lance, Bruce Wayne, and Selina Kyle. After the events of the Great Crisis, Ted, Alan Scott and Jay Garrick decided to reform the Justice Society. Ted is the main trainer for a whole new generation of JSA members. These young heroes include his niece, Yolanda, and Tom, a son from a one-time lover. Powers and Abilities Resurrection: '''Due to enchantment by Giovanni Zatara, Ted has the ability to return from the dead nine times. ''-Decelerated Aging:' ''Because of the enchantment, Ted ages far slower than the average person. He physically in his late 20s despite being in his early 70s, timewise. '''Expert Combatant: '''Ted has trained himself in serval types of martial arts. '''-Boxing:'' Ted's first and favorite type of fighting. He is still considered to be one the best boxers in the world. ''Trivia''''' -Ted sometimes goes by "Ted Grant". Skinner and Flint made him do it to make him sound more "American" in boxing matches. Now he occasionally uses it as an alias. -Ted was named after American president Theodore Roosevelt. -Ted has an old stunt motorcycle that he calls the "Cat-o-Cycle" that he often uses for transportation. -He has implied that he had a brief "thing" with Queen Hippolyta of the Amazons when she worked with the World Army to fight Steppenwolf. No one has been brave enough yet to ask Queen Hippolyta if this is true. -Other heroes Ted has trained include all of Batman's sidekicks and Green Arrow(at Black Canary's insistence).Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Civic City Residents (Earth-1938) Category:Healing Factor Category:Expert Combatant